


gotta lot to say

by doubleknot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cussing, Dialogue-Only, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: "I paid for my Cheetos. I'm getting my Cheetos.""It's three in the morning so shut up and go to sleep or get smothered, bitch.""I don't fucking know. Just...it's...fucking...whatever."ORMy collection of dialogue only stray kids drabbles





	1. cheetos

"Hey Jisung."

"Oh! Hey hyung."

"...do I even wanna know what you're doing?"

"I'm just chilling." 

"In the hallway?"

"Uh yeah"

"In front of the vending machine?"

"Yep."

"Where people can trip over you because you're in the way?"

"Well..."

"Jisung"

"Listen I'm the smartest, most skilled member in this god forsaken group."

"Uh huh. Sure you are."

"I am!"

"Can I ask you one question then?"

"...Yeah, go ahead."

"Is your hand stuck in the vending machine"

"I paid for my Cheetos. I'm getting my Cheetos."

"Of course, of course. Well have fun with that."

"Wait, Woojin hyung, where are you going?"

"..."

"Don't leave me here, help me out here man!"

"..."

"Woojin hyung!"


	2. get smothered

"Psst"

"..."

"Pssst"

"..."

"Seungmin"

"..."

"Seungmin"

"What?"

"Are you awake?"

"I am now"

"Oh okay...I couldn't sleep either"

"You couldn't- I- You- just tell me what you want."

"I've got a question"

"What is it?"

"What if sleeping is our natural state, and we're only ever awake to gather information for dreams?"

"...Jisung"

"Yeah?"

"It's three in the morning so shut up and go to sleep or get smothered, bitch."

"But Seungmin!"

"Don't you 'but Seungmin' me"

"..."

"Waking me up at three in the morning to make me question if sleep is our natural state when you won't even let me sleep"

"Can I-"

"Shut it"

"But you-"

"Shut your fuck and go to sleep"

"'Shut your fuck' What does that even mean?"

"It means shut up and go to sleep before I actually kill you"


End file.
